


You are my heaven

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Notes: Unbeta-ed. Title from “I was praying that you and me might end up together. / It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.” – A Drop in the Ocean, Ron Pope. Sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/864559">Like wishing for rain</a> </p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You are my heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Unbeta-ed. Title from “I was praying that you and me might end up together. / It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.” – A Drop in the Ocean, Ron Pope. Sequel of sorts to [Like wishing for rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/864559)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

Draco paced aimlessly in front of the stoop before he caught himself; Malfoys did not _pace_. But he was about to grovel before his lover’s feet, so he supposed he could ignore propriety just this once. Steeling his nerves, Draco approached the doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place, the eerie façade of the old building matching his mood, and pressed a long, pale finger against the grimy doorbell, wrinkling his nose. Potter could easily afford to spruce up his godfather’s old house, considering how frequently he visited the place to escape from his home life for a few short hours. A clicking noise drew Draco from his thoughts, and, before he was able to compose himself, Potter was there. Mussed hair, wrinkled T-shirt, and lidded eyes indicated that Draco had interrupted a nap, but Potter’s scruffy appearance did nothing to stop the rapid palpitations of Draco’s heart at the sight of his ex-lover. 

“Draco?” a sleepy voice emanated from the man before. The gorgeous, adorable, undeniably fuckable man with bright green eyes that seemed to pierce Draco’s regardless of their owner’s state of fatigue. “What are you doing here?”

Potter had called off their…affair the week before. Since the abrupt termination of what had been the passionate culmination of five years of sexual tension between the two (i.e. fucking on every available surface at every available moment), Draco had been unable to function. His charisma at Pansy’s dinner party two nights before had been lacking and his business meeting this morning had fallen through because Draco could not bring himself to look into the eyes of the executive, a green-eyed Mr Bradford. 

Draco looked into the eyes he had dreamed of all week. “I don’t want to end our…what we had.”

Potter sighed. “Come in.”

Draco followed Potter down the dark, dim hallway and up the stairs into the drawing room where he sat on the manky old couch where he and Potter had once wiled away an entire afternoon. Draco forced his thoughts back to the present-day Potter standing before him who, unlike the former, was not naked and splayed under Draco. Potter wore an expression of regret. “I told you, Draco, I can’t keep sleeping with you. Ginny and the kids don’t deserve that. It’s not that I don’t want you…fuck, Draco, why are you making this so hard? Why couldn’t we just have stayed apart and moved on?!” Potter grew more and more agitated toward the end of his impromptu speech and Draco yearned to simply hold the man in his arms. 

Draco stood and approached Potter who now appeared wide-awake and frazzled. “I know all of this, Potter. But I want you and I don’t see why we can’t continue on as before. Tell me what I need to do to make you come back. Please, tell me what to do.” 

Potter looked at him, emotions warring on his face: regret, guilt, and…desire? Draco swallowed as Potter began to stalk toward him, bring to mind a tiger despite his rumpled clothes and even-more-rumpled hair. “Draco. Don’t ask me. Please. Because I want… You come here looking like…and want to. And fuck, I just want you….” And Potter’s lips were on his and he was falling backward onto the same manky old couch. These sensations. This kiss and Potter’s body and Potter’s smell were the reasons a Malfoy would lower himself to actually _beg_ for something. As Potter (perhaps Draco could dare to resume with ‘Harry’?), slid his mouth along Draco’s jawline, Draco knew he would do _anything_ to keep this man.


End file.
